


One To Grow On

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Futatsu no Spica | Twin Spica
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: Shuu gives Asumi an unexpected gift.





	One To Grow On

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Most of the students let out a mix of sighs and groans, while a few frantically scrambled to answer a few more questions before the class representatives collected the exams.

 

Asumi Kamogawa stretched, feeling her back muscles groan in protest. Mechanical engineering was not her strongest subject at the academy, and she had stayed up all night studying. The stretch triggered a loud yawn, earning a chuckle out of several of the surrounding students. She blushed and looked down at her desk; she didn't mean to draw attention to herself again.

 

Feeling an elbow in her side, she glanced up to see the class rep looking at her impatiently. Asumi mumbled her apologies while handing the answer sheet to the waiting boy. Snatching it out of her hand, he continued down the aisle.

 

Asumi went back to contemplating her desk. A few moments later a hand appeared, placing a small pill bottle in front of her.

 

Looking up she saw the face of Shuu Suzuki smiling down at her. She glanced at the label, and stared up at him in confusion. "What's this for?"

 

"I saw it at the drug store and thought of you."

 

"Why?"

 

Shuu shrugged. "You're still too short, you know."

 

Her heart gave a little lurch, she knew that she was the shortest person in the astronaut training program and already administrators and students had complained about her getting preferential treatment. "Yeah, I know I'm small but it won't keep me from being a rocket pilot!"

 

"Good, I look forward to having you as my co-pilot one of these days. But for now, you might want to take the pills." He turned and walked away.

 

"Thank you," Asumi murmured looking down at the bottle.

 

Shuu turned around and went back to her desk. Tilting her head back, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She blushed and looked up at him questioningly.

 

"One to grow on," he whispered, before walking away once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007


End file.
